Everybody Loves Valentine's Day
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Valentine's day story involving Ray & Debra. Some angst provided by Marie of course. Robert and Amy will also appear as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was early evening and Debra Barone was busy preparing a special Valentine's Day dinner for her and her husband Ray. The kids were in Connecticut with her parents spending the weekend. She had just come back from the store and was getting ready to prepare Ray's favorite dish, steak pizzaiola. As she was unpacking the groceries for the dinner, Ray's mom Marie entered.  
"Hi dear."  
"Hello Marie." replied Debra unphased by the fact Marie just walked right in. It was a normal thing.  
No one knocked anymore.  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Marie looking at the groceries.  
"I'm going to make Ray a special dinner tonight. Steak pizzaiola." smiled Debra placing the steaks on the counter.  
"Oh I see...well...I hope it goes well"  
Debra looked at her mother in law with a quizcal look. Folding the paper bag she took a breath.  
"What do you mean you hope it goes well?" She asked putting the paper bag down on the table.  
"Nothing dear. It's just that I know how much Ray loves steak pizzaiola"  
"Yeah"  
"Well it's just that he always loved the way I cook it and I'm not sure that yours"  
"What are you saying Marie? I can't cook as good as you?"  
"I'm not saying that.."  
"Yes you are. That's exactly what you are saying."  
"Maybe it would be best if I made the dinner for you. Let's face it dear...you're the not the best there is in the kitchen. And if you don't want this night to be ruined with your attempt at cooking. I just think you should let me handle it"  
Debra sat down on the chair not sure what to say.  
"And while I'm cooking maybe you could tidy up a bit."  
"I just cleaned an hour ago..."  
"Really?" said Marie. "You wouldn't know..."  
The back door suddendly slammed shut and Marie turned startled to see Ray standing there who was fuming.  
"Oh Raymond dear...I didn't see you there. How long have you been standing there"  
"Long enough." snapped Ray. "What are you doing"  
"What do you mean?" asked Marie innocently.  
"Who do you think you are? Why do you do this"  
"Do what"  
"Insult my wife!" exclaimed Ray angerly. "You insult the way she cooks, her cleaning how she raises the kids...Stop it"  
"I'm just trying to help."  
"No. No you are not trying to help!" roared Ray. "You are trying to make her feel bad. Make her feel like she's not good enough!. She IS good enough. In fact she's better than YOU. She's better than ALL of us. If it wasn't for her....this would be all one giant...crater. SHE'S the one who keeps this house together. It's HER hard work. And don't you insult her cooking again! She's a damn good cook. I'm sick of you coming over here and critizing her for everything she does. Every single day. Its the same thing. Like the time you decided to "clean out" our freezer. Threw away the food Debra bought. So what if she makes frozen fish sticks! They're GOOD. She doesn't have time to make everything homemade all the time. She has three kids to take care of while I'm at work, on the road sometimes for a week. And speaking of the kids...if she wants to put the TV on for them to take 5 minutes for herself who are YOU to act like that's wrong! How she raises our kids is none of your damn business! Debra is the woman I love! I won't allow you to treat her like this anymore. Enough already"  
"Raymond how dare you!"  
"How dare I? How dare I? Get out of my house!"  
"Raymond!" said a shocked Marie.  
"If you can't respect Debra I don't want you here anymore. Either you start respecting her or.  
you are not welcome here."  
"Well then..." Marie stuck her chin up and walked out in a huff.  
Debra sat there in the chair amazed. "Ray...I...never...that...I can't believe"  
"I'm sick of it." Ray said quietly. "I used to just let it go...tell myself that was just her way....I can't let it go anymore. She needs to learn to respect you." Ray went over to the back door and locked it. He then snapped the curtains shut and then closed the window curtains. He quickly walked to the front door and looked it as well. The living room curtains were then closed shut. Ray headed back to the kitchen and turned the phone off. He wanted no interuptions. He scopped Debra up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Marie sat in her kitchen at the table sulking. She couldn't believe what Ray said to her. Not welcome in his house. Who was he to say she didn't respect Debra?  
Frank walked in the kitchen. "You still mad?" He asked opening the fridge to get a soda.  
"I've never been treated like that before." remarked Marie.  
"Oh please." said Frank rolling his eyes. "What did you expect? Ray's right. You don't respect Debra.  
You never have"  
"That's not true!" exclaimed Marie.  
"The hell isn't." retorted Frank. "You are over there every single day. Telling her she's doing everything wrong"  
Marie remained silent.  
"You know." said Frank. "Maybe it's not that Debra's doing things "wrong", it's that she's not doing things YOUR way"  
"Excuse me?" Marie said turning her head.  
"You heard me. You think that your way is the only way. God forbid anyone should do anything different"  
"How can you say that!"  
"How can I say that? Remember the letter she wrote to you? She was dead on! She doesn't buy the same damn liquid fabric softener as you..you act like she's wrong. She puts the TV on for the kids while she's busy preparing dinner...it's wrong in your book. And that's not all"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. How about when she was dating Ray? You had to butt in and try to tell her when she should sleep with Ray? Like you had any say in the matter. And you got mad when you found out she didn't want to take your advice."  
Marie didn't say a word. Deep down she knew there was some truth to what Frank said.  
"And when she wanted to hire that babysister to help her with the kids? You got all insulted. Acted like she had to apologize to you. She didn't have to apologize for anything. You think it's all about you. It's not. You need to let people live their damn life." With that Frank turned and left the kitchen. Marie sat thinking about what he said.

Debra smiled as he placed her down on the bed. Leaning over her he removed her chocolate brown sweater. He reached around and unhooked her white lace bra revealing her spectacular breasts. He placed lips on hers and began kissing her softly. His hand moved up her thigh and underneath her brown plaid skirt.  
"Oh God..."She moaned softly feeling his fingers working on her and his lips moved to her soft neck. He unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled it off along with her tan nylons. His eyes took in her body. She was so damn beautiful and perfect. Round firm breasts with nipples like berries. Soft smooth skin...His erection grew even more. He removed his jeans and his blue denim shirt revealing his tone body that Debra couldn't get enough of. She had always thought he was sexy. Even when he would drive her crazy at times. She loved him deeply. She eyed his extremely hard shaft with desire.  
"You want that don't you?" He asked sensually.  
"God yes." She replied huskily.  
He slipped into bed with her and he pulled her towards his aching throbbing shaft. He needed her. Wanted her. He captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Her loved her sweet lips of wine. They tasted so damn good. His hand ran through her silky red hair. Kisses then rained down on her neck as his hand again worked it's way up her leg and found her hot wetness.  
"Oh God...Oh yessss..." cried Debra loving what he was doing.  
"That's right." He whispered in her ear. "Come for me Debra...I want you to come for me."  
"Aaahhh...Oh...Oh God..." She writhed closing her eyes loving how his fingers worked their magic. His lips found her hard nipples and he took them into his mouth causing her immense pleasure.  
Her breathing became more rapid and turned into short pants. He spent a good 20 minutes on her one breast and caused her several orgasms. After they subsided he moved to her other breast and did the exact same thing all over again. Ray waited until the last one subsided and slowly removed his fingers only to replace them with his mouth .Debra's body was on fire with the passion she was feeling. "Yes! Oh God Yes!" She exclaimed as his tongue began stroking her hard. Her body started to shake with her orgasm which was coming on hard. "Oh God Ray!!" She cried out in a fit of passion. "Raymond!" Her hands clutched the sheets of the bed as her orgasm overcame her. "Oh God..." She said as it passed her. He lifted his head from her legs and looked at her with passion in his eyes.  
"Enjoy that baby?" He asked seductively.  
"Yess..." replied Debra in a daze. "God yes."  
"Good.." He grinned as he once again moved his mouth on her and Debra thought her body was going to explode. Her hands grasped the pillow her head was resting upon. She began to climax yet again but it wasn't stopping him at all. He kept going until her body was worked up into yet another powerful orgasm which again overcame her. Her body went limp and as he again lifted his head from the paradise between her legs. His eyes once again went to her hard erect nipples. He wanted them again. He leaned over her and took her nipples in his mouth again as he slide his rock hard manhood inside her hot willing body.  
"Yes...Oh God..." She groaned. "Oh Ray...Raymond.." She was loving everything she was feeling. Soon she felt him breathing in her ear and it was driving her mad. "Yes...Aaahhh....Oh yes right there..right there!"  
"You want it there baby?"  
"Yesss...Yes"  
"You like it there?"  
"Yes Oh God yes!"  
"You take it there then.."He replied as he pumped harder into her. The headboard was slamming against the wall. The bed was shaking and the mattress squeaked beneath them. They came together and their bodies went lax on the bed.  
Debra smiled and snuggled close to her husband. "I love you Ray"  
"I love you too Debra." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. He meant what he said before. No one was ever going to treat Debra badly again. He wouldn't allow it.  
"You know." smiled Debra. "I was supposed to make you dinner"  
"Forget dinner." said Ray climbing back on top of her. "I want dessert..."  
Debra giggled as their lovemaking started all over again.

Marie sat in the living room flipping through a photo album. Frank had gone off to the lodge.  
She looked pictures from after Ally was born. It was a Fourth Of July picnic. Debra had decided to try her hand at potato salad. It had been a big hit with everyone. Marie had also prepared some potato salad but it was hardly touched. Everyone seemed to like Debra's better. Marie knew it was a petty thing but it bugged her. SHE was the cook in the family. Not Debra. In a small way Marie was a tad bit jealous of Debra. Maybe it was because that she was now taking care of Raymond. She was now the one who loved and cared for him. It's not that she didn't like the fact that Debra married Ray. She was very happy. She just had a hard time letting go. That's why she convinced Frank to show them the house that was across the street. She wanted to be near her son. But he didn't need her anymore.  
He had Debra. He had the twins and Ally. Even Robert didn't need her anymore. He was married to Amy. They bought a new house and were expecting their first child. Marie sighed and put the photo album down. She knew that both Frank and Ray were right.  
She did need to treat Debra with more respect than she had. What kind of person throws away another person's food out of the freezer? Who pokes their nose in the fridge and makes comments about smelling something "questionable"? Why get upset about what kind of fabric softener a person uses? There was also that time that Debra had wanted to make Thanksgiving dinner. Instead of just relaxing and enjoying a day off from cooking...she brings her own turkey to dinner? Who does that?  
Debra made an excellent meal. Her fish was a smash. Why did she have to get upset about Debra's cooking? She knew why. She was afraid of the competition. Didn't want her family to enjoy another person's cooking. She had to be the cook of the family. The one who's food was praised by everyone. Couldn't share the spotlight with anyone. Now Ray was angry with her.  
What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ray..." smiled Debra as her husband kissed the back of her bare shoulders. They were downstairs on the couch. Debra was wearing one of Ray's flannel shirts and he was wearing just a pair of jeans. Ray was behind her with his arms around her as he kissed her. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top causing it to fall from her shoulders.  
"I love you..." said Ray as he kissed her between her shoulders. There was a discarded pizza box on the floor as Debra never got around to making dinner. Ray kept "distracting" her and they ended up deciding to order from Marco's.  
Debra sighed happily as she picked at a piece of crust. "I have to tell you..." She said as she put a piece of crust in her mouth. "I wasn't expecting THIS type of night"  
"I'm always full of surprises." replied Ray still kissing his wife. "Speaking of which..."  
He got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where he had left his bag. He unzipped it and took out something. Smiling he walked back to the living room.  
"What's that in your hand?" asked Debra.  
"Our wedding video!" proclaimed Ray proudly.  
"What!" shrieked Debra totally shocked. "How...what...I thought they were all destroyed."  
"Turns out the guy had transferred the videos to DVD"  
"Oh my God! Ray this is...incredible!" said Debra with tears in her eyes.  
"And we don't have to worry about popping the tabs out...you can't tape over it." joked Ray.  
Debra laughed. "Yeah I see that...Oh Ray....I can't...this is so wonderful."  
She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome." said Ray returning her hug. "I still feel bad about you know taping over the wedding."  
"I know Ray. It's okay."  
Debra took the DVD and popped it in the player. "Come on...let's watch."  
They settled back on the couch watching the DVD.  
"Hey look at the beautiful bride!" remarked Ray. "I wanna marry that girl!"  
Debra giggled. "Ray..." She turned and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss started to grow more passionate and the two fell back on the couch.  
Debra climbed on top if him and straddled him. "I love you Raymond Barone." She leaned down and placed kisses on his chest. Her hands unzipped his jeans. He closed his eyes as her mouth traveled down his body and took his hard shaft in her mouth.  
"Oh God..." He groaned. He laid back enjoying the intense pleasure he felt with her lips touching him her tongue licking the side of his rock hard manhood. "Yes Debra...." His orgasm came on and he sighed. "You are incredible." He said to her as his fingers touched her face. He pulled her back to him and their intense love making started all over again.  
"Wow." said Ray about an hour later as they lay on the couch. "If I had known that was going to happen I would have found that video a long time ago"  
"Well you're not the only one who is full of surprises..." smiled Debra.  
"Hey." said Ray. "Remember when we first met"  
"Yeah you and Gianni were delivering futons"  
"I remember we delivered yours. We came to your apartment...man when I saw you...I thought you were so pretty"  
"Then you saw me naked." laughed Debra.  
"Now THAT'S a good memory." grinned Ray. "And then you lured me over to "fix" your futon and seduced me with your lemon chicken"  
"Hey I didn't hear any complaints from you"  
"Not complaining. I love your lemon chicken. And I love you. You stayed with me even though you met my family and found out how nuts they are. I knew you had to love me. Anyone who is willing to put up with those nut jobs"  
"I just thought you were cute." grinned Debra.  
Ray kissed the top of her head. "Seems like only yesterday"  
"Mmm hmm...and now you are a big sports writers. Your own column in the paper"  
"Yup. And Gianni is a fix-it guy now. Started his own business. Hey did you know he started seeing Stefania"  
"Stefania? You mean the one Robert had dated"  
"Yup. I think it's pretty serious too. Talks about her all the time. And not the usual way he would talk a women either. It was funny the other day we were playing golf and he must have called her like a dozen times....You know he calls her Steffy. Even Marco likes him"  
"Well that's great. I'm happy for him. It's nice he found someone"  
"Yeah it is. You know I think she changed him somewhat. I mean he's still Gianni but you know a little more serious. I think he now sees how it is with me and you"  
"That's good. I'm glad. I hope he's very happy with her. You think he'll end up marrying her"  
"Maybe. I don't know"  
"Does Robert know about"  
"Yeah he does. Robert's happy for him. Stefania just wasn't the right woman for him. He loves Amy. He always has"  
"That's true. Even though they broke up all those times....Robert always loved her. And now they are expecting a baby"  
"Yup. A baby girl. Robert told me they had a name all picked out"  
"Amy told me too. Grace Kelly Barone"  
Ray's cell phone then began to ring. "Who could that be?" He asked. He got up and headed to the kitchen. "It's Robert's number...Hello? What? Now! I thought she wasn't due for another week.....okay okay...you want us to come to the hospital.....alright keep us posted"  
Ray clicked the phone off and headed back to the living room. "What's going on"  
"Amy's in labor"  
"What? You serious"  
"She just started having contractions...Robert took her to the hospital but the doctor thinks it could be awhile yet"  
"We should get to the hospital.." said Debra standing up.  
"Robert wants us to wait. It may be a few hours yet...he'll call us when it's closer to the time"  
"This is so exciting." squealed Debra. "We are going to have a little niece"  
"I'm going to be Uncle Ray"  
"And I'm Aunt Debra! The kids are going to have a new cousin. This is so wonderful."

Frank hurried in the house and found Marie sitting on the couch. "Marie....get up. We have to get going"  
"Go? Go where"  
"Robert just called me. Amy's in labor"  
"That's nice." said Marie solemnly.  
"What's with you"  
"They aren't going to want me there." replied Marie.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm nothing but intrusive pest!" exclaimed Marie. "I'm intrusive! In the way"  
"For crying out loud Marie stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your granddaughter is coming into the world and all you can think of is yourself! This isn't about you or your troubles with Ray and Debra. This is about Robert and Amy and the child they are bringing into the world! That child is going to need her grandmother"  
"No she won't. She won't need me. Nobody does!" Marie stormed out and upstairs to the bedroom slamming the door. Frank shook his head and followed her up. He flung open the door to find Marie sitting there sobbing.  
"Alright that's it. Knock it off. Pull yourself together and let's go"  
"I'm not going Frank. I know where I'm not wanted"  
"Enough!" snapped Frank. "You get yourself up and to the car. Quit wallowing in self-pity and go see your new granddaughter"  
"Why? Why should I"  
"Because it's your granddaughter! You've bugged Robert for years about giving you a grandchild.  
now he is and you are acting like a big baby! Knock it off"  
"Stop it Frank!"  
"No! You listen to me! Robert's your son. You are going to be there for your son! Now get up off your ass and get in the car"  
Marie looked at Frank bewildered. "Fine." She said. She slowly got up from the bed and walked down the stairs. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least see the baby. After that she was sure she wouldn't be welcome anymore. Not after what had happened earlier.  
Marie picked up her purse as Frank then came down the stairs after her. "Let's go!" He said.  
Marie nodded and said nothing.  
"That's it." said Frank. "Sit down"  
Marie sat on the couch with the famous plastic slip cover.  
"So you think no one needs you? No one wants you around? Your kids are grown and don't need you anymore. Well guess what. Someone does need you. Me"  
Marie turned her head. "You"  
"Yes. Who else is going to feed me and take care of me? Who's going to mend my clothes when I get too fat for them? Who's going to make all that delicious food that causes me to get too fat for my clothes"  
"Frank"  
"I mean it Marie. I need you. As much as I hate saying it...it's true. You take care of me"  
"Frank that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." smiled Marie.  
"Good. Now get in the car"  
Marie patted his hand and got up from the couch."Okay Okay. I'm going"  
Frank got up. "Hey." He said to Marie as she was about to head out the door.  
"What?"  
"Happy Valentine's Day." He said.  
Marie smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Frank." She replied.

Debra was in the bedroom drying her hair while Ray was in the shower. She was so excited about being an aunt. And to be an aunt to her best friend's baby. She was so happy things worked out for Robert and Amy. She put the hair dryer down and began to dress in a pair of jeans and pink sweater.  
It was then she started to think about Marie and the scene earlier. Naturally Marie would be there at the hospital. Her words still stung her. Offering to make dinner...telling her to tidy up.  
And finally Ray stands up for her. More than he ever had before. It just made her love him even more. She then heard Ray's off key singing from the shower and laughed. She didn't know how things would go at the hospital but knowing Ray was going to be at her side was all she needed. "Hey there Miss America." greeted Ray as he came into the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist.  
"Hmm..." grinned Debra admiring him. "I like that look...." She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. She was suddenly filled with need for her husband. "Ray...I want you." She said softly.  
Ray gently pushed her way. "You keep your hands to yourself missy." He jokingly scolded. "We've got to get to the hospital for Robert and Amy"  
"But you said it would be a few hours..." Debra said hungrily looking over his body as he began to dress.  
"I know but I think we should still get there now." He said pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans. "You are just going to have to wait." He said as he pulled a shirt out from the closet and put it on.  
"Okay I suppose..." She said walking over to him. "But I'm warning you...you are looking very sexy to me...I don't know how long I will be able to control myself"  
Ray pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "You are just going to have to learn." He said softly.  
"I can't make any guarantees..." She replied.  
They were interrupted as the phone rang. Ray went over to answer it. "Robert? Yeah...we're on our way now...Okay....bye." He hung up. "The doctor says it will be any time now..we have to get going"  
They hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Ray grab his car keys and they head out the door. Debra got in and waited as Ray started it up. She was still nervous about seeing Marie as she was the type of person who would hold a grudge over any little thing. Just like with the knock knock joke incident. It's okay. Debra thought to herself. Just remember you have Ray. She can't do anything to hurt you again.


	3. Chapter 3

Debra sat back in her seat as Ray drove to the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Marie. All these years she could never quite figure out why Marie was always putting her down. Maybe her cooking wasn't as great as Marie's but it's not like her family gagged every time she fed them. There were plenty of times where she had cooked something and Ray and the kids really liked it. She kept the house as clean as she possibly could. It wasn't easy with two young boys constantly tracking dirt in the house. Ally was a little better but she still tracked it in from time to time. It's not like they lived in a pig sty although to hear Marie tell it...Debra shook her head. She knew Marie had trouble letting go when it came to her sons...well mostly Ray..but did she really need to act so damn superior? More than anything Debra really wanted to have a good relationship with her mother in law. When Marie came over that time to show her how she made her meatballs, she actually enjoyed herself. But Marie had to sabatage her? Why? What did she gain from that?  
What did she gain from rewashing their clothes? Making remarks about how the twins look like ragamuffins and need a haircut. Was she trying to imply she was a horrible mother?  
Debra had more questions than answers. What she did know was that she was truly tired of it. Tired of Marie making her feel like second best. Not even that. More like 22nd best.  
"You okay?" asked Ray breaking Debra's thoughts.  
"I'm fine....I'm just...thinking about your mother and the way she's acted since we got married...I don't understand why she acts like that way"  
"Listen." said Ray. "Don't worry about okay? It's her problem not yours. You've done nothing wrong.  
You always tried to welcome her and she has to be petty. It doesn't matter what she thinks. She'll just have to get over it"  
"I know but don't you ever wonder why"  
"No." said Ray. "I'm not about to try either. I've grown up with this woman and I can tell you that she just has to have her way and things have to be done her way. She's always sticking her nose into where it doesn't belong. "  
"Like when she found your journal and made YOU apologize for what you wrote"  
"Exactly. I was just feeling frustrated with her and I just wrote that. It wasn't for her eyes. It wasn't for anyone's eyes but mine. But she makes it about her and acts like I did something so horrible. A lot of kids feel like that sometimes. You don't really mean it but that's just how you feel"  
"That's true." said Debra.  
The hospital came into view and they pulled into the parking lot. Getting out of the car they noticed Marie and Frank's car sitting in the parking lot. Ray looked at Debra. "You ready"  
She nodded. "Yes." Ray took her and they headed into the hospital. They walked over to the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. Ray squeezed Debra's hand as they wrote in silence. Debra smiled and said nothing.  
The elevator door opened and they walked out to the waiting area. Ray spotted Frank sitting in one of the chairs. "Hey dad." He greeted. "Any news yet"  
"No not yet." replied Frank.  
"Hi Frank. "greeted Debra. "Where's Marie"  
"She went to get Amy some ice chips. Listen I know what happened"  
"I see." sighed Debra. "She told you about it"  
"She didn't have to." said Frank. "I knew there was going to be trouble when she went bustling over to your house." He turned to Ray. "I think you were right in what you told your mother. It's time she learned to back off. She can't be coming over 5 or 6 times a day bugging Debra about one thing or another. It may have been hard for her to hear but she needed to hear it"  
"Thanks Dad." replied Ray.  
"You're welcome." He then turned to Debra. "Don't worry about Marie. She'll get over it. Now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to get some juice. Let me know if you hear anything"  
"Wait Dad..." said Ray. "I'll go with you." The two left to head to the cafeteria and Debra was left alone. She sat down on one of the chairs covered with blue fabric. While she waited Marie arrived.  
Hesitating a bit Debra looked up. "H..Hi Ma Marie"  
"Debra." replied Marie.  
"So...how's how's Amy"  
"She's doing good"  
"And Robert"  
"He's doing good too. Where's Frank"  
"He went to the cafeteria with Ray to get some juice." replied Debra.  
"Okay." said Marie who then walked to the other side of the waiting room and sat down.  
God. thought Debra. She can't even sit here with me? Well to hell with it. She wasn't about to play this game. The game of where a person has to apologize to Marie even though they weren't the one who was wrong. Debra picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.  
Marie sat in her chair and watched Debra. She wasn't even going to come over to talk to her? She was just going to let her sit there all by herself?  
Ray and Frank arrived back from the cafeteria. Frank noticed Marie sitting on the other side with a frown on her face. Rolling his eyes he walked over to her. "What's with you?" He asked.  
"Debra." She snapped. "She doesn't even have the decency to see how I am"  
"How YOU are?" Frank said rolling his eyes. "Stop making everything about you. It's not about you.  
YOU were the one who barges over there every day for how many years putting down Debra and making it out like everything she does is wrong. YOU should be apologzing to HER. And to Ray"  
"Ray?"  
"Yes Ray. Debra is his wife. How do you think it makes him feel to have you treat her like that? You ever take that into consideration"  
"Well...I"  
"That's what I thought." said Frank.  
"I don't mean to be that way...I just"  
"Don't tell me that." said Frank. "Tell Debra and Ray that"  
Before Marie could respond Robert came running out. "It's time!" He exclaimed in his booming voice. "It's time!" He then scurried back to the delivery room.  
About an hour later, they were all gathered into Amy's room admiring the newborn baby.  
"She's beautiful." smiled Debra as she looked at her new niece.  
"Yeah she looks nothing like you Robert." joked Ray.  
"Ha Ha." said Robert. "Very funny"  
"She's the most beautiful baby in the world." said Amy proudly holding her new daughter.  
"So what's her name?" asked Frank.  
"Well..we decided on Grace Kelly Barone"  
"Nice." said Frank approvingly. "I like it"  
"You want to hold her Frank?" asked Amy.  
"Sure." said Frank taking the baby. "Hey there Grace." He said to his new granddaughter. "I'm your grandpa." Grace made a tiny gurgling sound.  
Amy looked over and saw Marie standing near the wall silently. "Marie...you want to hold her"  
"That's okay...I"  
"Oh come on." said Frank. "Here...see your new granddaughter." He said placing the baby in Marie's arms.  
Marie smiled. "What a beautiful baby." She said in awe. "So precious. Just like Ally was when she was born"  
"I remember that." said Debra fondly. "The nurse said she couldn't hold you back any longer"  
"Well it was my first grandchild." said Marie. "It was a very special day. Just like today is"  
"At least this time you didn't knock over a gurney." joked Ray.  
Marie gave him a look. "Very funny. It was an accident."  
"Sure it was." laughed Frank.  
"Oh stop it." said Marie. She handed the baby back to Amy. "She's very precious. You take good care of her"  
"I will Marie." smiled Amy.  
Frank nudged Marie's arm and motioned her to Ray and Debra. Marie sighed. "Ray...Debra...Can I talk to you for a minute"  
"Sure Marie." said Debra. She and Ray followed Marie outside the hospital room.  
Marie shut the door and turned to them. "I just want to apologize to you both. I shouldn't have come over like I did...I'm sorry"  
"Marie it's..." Debra started to say.  
"No." interupted Ray. "Not so fast. What else are you sorry for Ma? All those times you put down Debra? Your subtle insults? Are you sorry for that"  
"Of course I am." said Marie.  
"Really Ma? Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that"  
"Ray I don't think your mother...."  
"No Debra." said Ray firmly. "I'm not letting her get off that easily this time. I want to know...Ma are you truly sorry for the way you've treated Debra over the years? Because I know I am."  
"What?" said a stunned Debra.  
"I'm sorry that I never stood up for you more. I'm sorry I didn't see your side more. I was always so worried about making sure she wasn't upset that I neglected YOUR feelings. Like with the meatballs...I should have seen you were right. I'm sorry I didn't. I love you Debra"  
"I love you too Debra." said Marie with tears in her eyes. "Raymond's right. I should have treated you better. I should have seen how wrong I was in what I did and said. I do love you Debra. I AM happy that you married Raymond. You make him so happy. That's all I wanted. All I ever wanted for my son was to be happy. And he is. I want to put this all behind us. Start fresh. Please Debra"  
Debra thought about it. Could she really just forget all the horrible things that Marie has said and done? Was it worth holding a grudge about it forever? More than anything she wanted the family to get along and well BE a family. "Marie...it's going to take some time and if you are willing to try......"  
"I am. I am I swear I am. I just want us to be a family"  
"I want that too Marie." said Debra. "I just want to know that you can hold up your end and not be so critical of me and how I keep my home. I mean I don't want to hear how you thought of me when you see a new vaccum advertised or some commerical for cleanser"  
"I promise. I won't do that anymore"  
"No more bringing turkeys over when I make fish? No more going through my refridgerator and throwing out my food"  
"It will never happen again. I promise"  
"And if I want to hire a sitter for the kids"  
"I'll mind my own business." replied Marie.  
"I hope so." said Debra. "I mean it Marie I don't want this to continue. I want us to be close and I want us to be honest but I don't want to be put down"  
"Debra I promise...I will try harder to not say things that are critical and hurtful. If I have something to say...I'll be more tactful about it"  
"That's all I ask." said Debra.  
"And Ma..." added Ray. "No more trying to sabatage Debra when you are showing her how you make something"  
"I promise. I don't want there to be any tension between us"  
"We don't want that either Marie." said Debra. "So if Ray is sick...you'll let me take care of him and not act like I'm not nuturing"  
"I won't bother you at all. I won't even bring over chicken soup"  
"Well..." said Ray. "You can still bring over the soup"  
Debra laughed. "Yeah Marie that is okay"  
"Deal." said Marie hugging them both. "Oh I'm so glad we got this all straighted out.  
"Me too." said Debra.  
Marie headed back into Amy's room while Ray and Debra remained outside.  
"You think she'll stick to her word?" asked Debra.  
"I don't know." replied Ray. "But if she doesn't...that's it. I'm not bending over backwards for her anymore"  
"I love you Ray." said Debra putting her arms around her husband.  
"I love you too Debra." He said placing a kiss on her lips.  
Frank then came out. "Everything okay now?" He asked.  
"Everything's great." said Ray hugging Debra.


	4. Chapter 4

Debra sighed happily gazing out the window as Ray drove. She was so happy for Amy and for Robert. She knew they would make great parents. They were already a terrific aunt and uncle to Ally and the twins. She turned her head towards Ray.  
"This has been quite a night hasn't it?" She stated.  
"Yeah it sure has." agreed Ray. "Robert and Amy having a baby....my mother actually apologizing...who would have thought that"  
"I know." nodded Debra. She then spotted Marco's on the other side of the street. "Ray, can you stop at Marco's? I'm a little thirsty.  
I want to get a soda"  
"Sure okay." said Ray pulling over to the side of the street. They then got out and walked into the restaurant.  
"Ray...Debra." smiled Marco as he saw them. "Come in....this happy occasion"  
"Well..I know that we are your favorite customers...you don't have to make a big deal..." joked Ray.  
Debra playfully smacked his arm. "Stop.." She laughed. "What's going on Marco"  
"My daughter...Stefania...she get engaged!" He beamed happily.  
"What?" said an astonished Debra. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy." She smiled.  
Ray turned and saw Gianni and Stefania over by the jukebox dancing in eachother's arms to Tony Bennett.  
"Hey..." He said walking over to them.  
"Hey Big Nose." greeted Gianni in his usual way.  
"Marco just told us the news. Congratulations."  
"Thanks man." smiled Gianni.  
Debra walked over to Stefania. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."  
"Thank you Debra." replied Stefania with a big smile. "I hope we are as uh happy as you and Raymond are. And Roberto and Amy."  
"I'm sure you will be." assured Debra. "Speaking of Robert and Amy....I want to tell you...Amy had her baby tonight. Grace Kelly Barone."  
"Ohh.." said Stefania placing her hand on her chest. "That's wonderful. I can't wait to see pictures. What does she look like?"  
"Not like Robert I hope." joked Gianni with a grin.  
Debra rolled her eyes and shook her head. . "Stop it. She's adorable. Robert and Amy are very excited."  
"I so happy for them." smiled Stefania. "Amy's a nice lady. I know she'll make a good mama."  
"Yes she will." agreed Debra. "Hey I'm going to get a soda...want come with me"  
Debra and Stefania went over to the counter and Ray and Gianni were left by the jukebox. "Soo." said Ray. "You're finally getting married"  
"Yeah yeah I know..you never thought I would"  
"Hey I'm happy for you...really. I think it's great. Stefania...she's great"  
"Yeah and not bad to look at either." grinned Gianni.  
"I guess if you like that type..." joked Ray. "Of course...my Debra...I think she puts her to shame..."  
"You're dreaming." quipped Gianni. "Listen...I have to ask you something."  
"Sure what is it"  
"I was wondering....you want to be my best man"  
"Me?" "Yeah...what do you say"  
"Sure...that'd be nice. I'd love to"  
"Thanks man." said Gianni patting his arm.

Debra and Stefania were sitting at the counter talking and Debra was admiring Stefania's ring.  
"Wow...that's gorgeous"  
"Thank you Debra." beamed Stefania.  
"So..how did he propose"  
"We were at a fancy dinner at my father's other restaurant."  
"Oh that one he just opened up last month? Little Italy"  
"Yes. That one." replied Stefania. "We were having dinner and I order dessert. Strawberry cheesecake. The waiter brings out cherry  
cheesecake. I say...No I order strawberry. He says that they are all out of strawberry..I say I no care...I want strawberry...take back the cherry...The waiter...he start arguing with me......Gianni then says to me "Are you sure you really want strawberry?" I say "Yes I love strawberry." He say "Just take a bite of the cherry." I say but I don't like cherry. He insists that I take a bite. So I take my fork and go to break piece off and there is something hard in the cheesecake..something shiny in the cherry topping....I pick it up with my fork and it's a ring! I am speechless. Gianni he take the ring and he cleans it off. He takes my hand in his and says.."Stefania...my Steffy....you are most beautiful woman I have ever met. I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife." I was so stunned I couldn't believe it...before I knew it I said yes! Yes I marry you"  
Debra smiled. "That's so sweet...so romantic"  
"It was." said Stefania happily. "Gianni wonderful man. I love him so much. Ever since day he come to fix oven in restaurant. I knew he was the one. Did you know that about Ray when you meet him"  
"Yes I did." Debra said smiling at the memory. "He and Gianni were delivering my futon...and I don't know...when I saw him...I just knew."  
"How did Ray propose?" asked Stefania.  
"Oh it was quite romantic...He put it in his column."  
"Ohhh that so sweet." Stefania said in awe.  
"I still have it...He put write in his column Debra will you marry me"  
"You very lucky woman"  
Debra looked over at Ray who was still talking with Gianni. "Yeah I AM lucky"  
A few minutes later Ray went over to get a pitcher of beer to share with Gianni while they sat at in a booth when he ran into someone who just came into the pizza place. "Oh I'm sorry..." He looked and saw who it was. Peggy. Miss High and Mighty Peggy. "Sorry." He said again. "Peggy"  
"Ally's dad." She remarked in her usual snooty way. "I should have known. Watch where you are going."  
"I'm sorry." He said trying to remain polite. "I didn't see you there"  
"Just be more carefull next time Ally's dad"  
Debra got up from her chair at the counter and marched over to where they were. "His name is Ray. Not Ally's dad." She snapped.  
"Sorry." said Peggy not really meaning it.  
"You know you could try being a little more polite." Debra said menacing towards the other woman. "Maybe people would like you better. And by the way....you can keep your damn hands OFF my husband. Don't think I don't know all about how you touched him while he was trying to set up that tent. You do that again you will be very sorry. The ONLY one who touches him is ME."  
"It was no big deal." said Peggy rolling her eyes.  
"It was to ME." Debra said forcefully. "I love him. He's MY husband and I don't want you touching him EVER. I don't know what your problem is with him and frankly I don't care. You just have this need to act like you are so superior. YOU AREN'T. You are the one who is threatened by him"  
"Excuse me?"  
"No one else would have dared to challenge you. You taking the best spot to sell cookies and giving everyone else crummy locations. You couldn't be fair about the cookie selling locations. No you just go and give YOURSELF the best location. Ray wasn't going to take your crap. You couldn't handle it. So you tried to get into a scuffle with him. You weren't counting on me were you? Things are going to change. You are going to treat him with RESPECT. You got that? If you don't you will have to answer to ME."  
Ray stood there astonished at what Debra just said to Peggy. He never heard her talk like that before.  
Peggy just frowned and stormed out of the pizza parlor. Ray turned to his wife. "What was that"  
"Well I've told you that you need to stick up for me more with your parents...well mostly with your mother and you did that. I think that I should stick up for YOU more...when it comes to people like Peggy and...even Bill Parker."  
"Parker. I hate that guy." mumbled Ray.  
Debra smiled. "Yeah be honest I don't really think he's all that great either."  
"I love you Debra."  
"I love you too Ray." she said kissing her husband.  
Ray looked over at the jukebox. He let go of Debra and walked over to it. Looking over the songs..he made a selection. Walking back over to his wife he took her hand. "I know that I don't like to do this but...would you like to dance"  
"I'd love to.." smiled Debra.  
Ray took Debra in his arms as the music started...

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too for  
I can't help falling in love with you for I can't help falling in love with you


	5. Chapter 5

Ray unlocked the door to their house and walked inside with Debra following him. He set his keys down on the table and hung up his jacket. "Some night." He remarked. "Robert is a father. To be honest I never thought I'd see the day."  
"I know, especially with as many times as he and Amy broke up....but it worked out for them. They look so happy with their new daughter." "Yup." said Ray as he went into the kitchen. Debra followed him and watched as he bent over in the fridge to get a ginger ale.  
"Ray." She started. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." He said twisting off the top of the ginger ale bottle.  
"How would you feel about having another baby?"  
Ray looked at his wife in surprise. "Another baby? I thought you...where is this coming from?"  
"I just want to know. How would you feel about it?"  
Ray sighed. "Well to be honest....I kinda always wanted to have one more kid. I mean I know we have three. Ally and the twins...but I just..I always one just one more."  
Debra nodded. "You know I never told you this but remember that time your parents had that yard sale...and you said you wanted another baby and I said that I was done having kids?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well after we had talked in your mother's kitchen..I got to thinking..maybe it wasn't such a bad idea..."  
"Really? So what are you saying? You want to have another baby?"  
"No. I'm saying I AM having another baby. I'm pregnant Ray."  
Ray's jaw almost hit the floor. He was speechless. He stood there frozen in place absorbing what Debra just said to him. Finally he found his voice. "You're....we.....another....I can't...Oh my god!" He put his arms around Debra and squeezed her tight. "This is so great! Wow. I can't believe...When did you..."  
"I took a pregnancy test the other day and I went to the doctor this morning. He confirmed it."  
"This is great!" said a jubilant Ray. "Another son!"  
"Hold on there." smiled Debra. "It could be a girl. You have two sons already."  
"I know but one more and I have a basketball team." quipped Ray.  
Debra laughed and shook her head. "Like I told you when we had the twins. You should be happy no matter what is it."  
"What did the doctor say? Is everything..."  
"He said everything should go smoothly. Even though I'm older there shouldn't be any problems."  
"I love this. And I love you." Ray said kissing his wife. He took her hand and lead her upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside he scooped her up in his arms and placed her down on the bed. "I love you Debra. I'm always going to love you. And again you are making me the happiest man on Earth. You gave me three great kids and now...now you are giving me one more.  
I love you."  
"I love you too Ray."  
The shirt Debra had been wearing was torn off her body and thrown down to the floor. Her jeans followed suit. Her underwear was yanked off and made it's way next to the discarded clothes. Ray's clothes soon disappeared to the floor as well as he made hard passionate love to her. He thrusted in and out of her hot willing body and Debra was on fire. "Oh God....Yes...God yes Raymond! Ray!." She cried over and over again.  
Ray never felt so much love for anyone in his life as he did at that moment with her. "Debra...God...I love you..." He said as he kissed her neck. His mouth trailed down to her breast and located her hard nipple which he began sucking on. "Ray...oh yess...." Debra clutched the pillow her head was resting upon. She felt an orgasm starting. "Oh yess...yes Ray..."  
"Debra...Debra. Oh God yes..." He wanted her so much. Needed her. Every single part.  
"Oh God Ray..Ray..." Debra cried "Oh yes. God yes!" A powerful orgasm overcame her and she fell lax on the bed. She smiled laying back after the lovemaking session. God he was good. Yes it was true he was a little lax helping her around the house at times but he did try to make an effort more. She thought it was cute whenever she got mad at him for some little thing and he would be worried she was going to leave him. He loves me. She thought to herself. And there was the way he always said she was hot. Even at her age, he still thought she was hot. It made her feel good. "I love you Ray." She said turning her head towards him.  
"I love you too Debra." He kissed her and then got up from the bed. Debra grinned looking at his body. "Hey..get back here." She said.  
Ray put on his robe. "I'll be back in a minute." He said walking out of the room.  
Debra got up and hurried over to her dresser. She dug in a drawer and found that sexy negligee that Ray always loved. She quickly put it on. She gave her hair a quick brushing and walked back over to the bed waiting for Ray. He walked back in with a small bag in his hand which he almost dropped when he looked at his wife.  
"I missed you." Debra said with desire in her voice.  
Ray stood there and swallowed. God she was hot. "I uh...I have something for you." He said.  
"I know." replied Debra. "And I want it. Now."  
"I meant uh..I meant this..." said Ray completely turned on. "But it can wait..." He said setting the bag down and climbing back into bed.  
"Ray.." laughed Debra. "Come on...show me what you got..."  
"I'm trying to." said Ray kissing her.  
"Not that." She said pushing him away. "I meant the bag..."  
"Oh..." He got back up and picked up the bag. Ray sat back down on the bed and handed it to her. Debra picked out a small box that was inside. "What's this?" She tore the wrapping off and saw it was a gray box. She opened it and gasped. "Ray...I..." It was the most beautiful diamond ring she ever saw. Stunning. Gorgeous. "Ray...I can't..you bought this for me?"  
"Well yeah." smiled Ray. "You deserve it. I always felt bad about that engagment ring I bought you from Leon...I tried to make it better but that didn't work out...I wanted to get you something special."  
"Ray it's beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed her husband. Ray took the ring and placed it on her finger. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
He took Debra into his arms and they again got lost in eachother.

The End!


End file.
